luxor_game_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenge of Horus
Challenge of Horus is a secret difficulty mode found in Luxor 2, Luxor HD, Luxor: Amun Rising HD, and Luxor 2 HD. It is the Luxor 2 engine games' equivalent of the Insane difficulty. Difficulty Overview Unlocked after completing Adventure on Expert, Challenge of Horus is a special difficulty mode that spans all 25 maps in the game, divided into 5 stages with 5 maps each; all maps are played with extreme difficulty. Spheres move at 100% speed, the scoring is multiplied by 3, each sphere group starts with 40 spheres, and players start with only 2 lives (except if transferring lives, Ankh Coins, and score from Expert difficulty). In each of the HD games of the Luxor series, Ankh Coins always spawn when a match of 5 or more is made. The extreme difficulty of Challenge of Horus comes from the spheres moving at very high speed (speed multiplier of 100%) and lots of single color groups appearing (this is especially evident in Luxor 2 and Luxor 2 HD, albeit with an exception on the latter, as noted below). All levels take 600 collapsed spheres in order for the progress bar to be completely filled. The Luxor 2 HD version of Challenge of Horus is noticeably easier than the original Luxor 2 version, with the spheres moving slower than in Luxor 2. This decrease in difficulty is especially noticeable on Two Lands United in Luxor 2 HD, where the level was mechanically altered to have more like colored groups than normal. Luxor 2 / Luxor 2 HD ; Stage 1: * Stage 1-1: Village on the Nile * Stage 1-2: Ankhs for the Memories * Stage 1-3: Carving the Obelisk * Stage 1-4: Wallow of the Hippo God * Stage 1-5: Valley of the Queens ; Stage 2: * Stage 2-1: Hypostyle Hall * Stage 2-2: Inscribing the Sacred Texts * Stage 2-3: Ptah Daa * Stage 2-4: Nefertari Collar * Stage 2-5: Headdress of the Goddess ; Stage 3: * Stage 3-1: A Game Of Senet * Stage 3-2: Weaving Egyptian Linen * Stage 3-3: Lighting the Calcite Lamp * Stage 3-4: Bathing in the Sacred Pool * Stage 3-5: Ramesset Pylon ; Stage 4: * Stage 4-1: The Wings of Isis * Stage 4-2: Temple of Hapshepsut * Stage 4-3: Step Pyramid of Djoser * Stage 4-4: Scarabic Dawn * Stage 4-5: Ruins of Au-Set ; Stage 5: * Stage 5-1: Guardians of the Tomb * Stage 5-2: Honor of the Medjay * Stage 5-3: Balance of Maat * Stage 5-4: Two Lands United * Stage 5-5: Temple of Set Luxor HD ; Stage 1: * Stage 1-1: Uraeus Nefertari * Stage 1-2: Nepthy's Garden * Stage 1-3: Pool of the Lotus Blossom * Stage 1-4: Descent to the Underworld * Stage 1-5: Hathor's Loving Embrace ; Stage 2: * Stage 2-1: Ra's Journey to the West * Stage 2-2: Flight of the Sacred Ibis * Stage 2-3: Khufu's Revenge * Stage 2-4: Scroll of Thoth * Stage 2-5: Threading Cleopatra's Needle ; Stage 3: * Stage 3-1: Inundation of the Nile * Stage 3-2: Path of the Golden Goddess * Stage 3-3: Imhotep's Folly * Stage 3-4: Barque of the Goddess * Stage 3-5: In the Shadow of the Pyramids ; Stage 4: * Stage 4-1: The Pillar of Osiris * Stage 4-2: Oasis of the East * Stage 4-3: Riddle of the Sphinx * Stage 4-4: Inner Sanctum of the Temple * Stage 4-5: Den of the Hyenas ; Stage 5: * Stage 5-1: Cobraic Twilight * Stage 5-2: Navigating the Cataracts * Stage 5-3: Dance of the Crocodiles * Stage 5-4: Lair of the Jackal God * Stage 5-5: The Wrath of Set Luxor: Amun Rising HD ; Stage 1: * Stage 1-1: Die Khufu Die * Stage 1-2: Walking Like an Egyptian * Stage 1-3: Grand Gallery * Stage 1-4: Narmer Palette * Stage 1-5: Hall of the Apis Bull ; Stage 2: * Stage 2-1: Marshes of the Delta * Stage 2-2: Queen of Denial * Stage 2-3: Bastion of the Cat Goddess * Stage 2-4: Pharaoh's War Crown * Stage 2-5: The Treasure City of Rameses ; Stage 3: * Stage 3-1: Opening of the Mouth Ceremony * Stage 3-2: Festival of Jubilee * Stage 3-3: Crossing the Reed Sea * Stage 3-4: Mummy Dearest * Stage 3-5: The Stellae of Thutmosis ; Stage 4: * Stage 4-1: Isis Knot * Stage 4-2: Oasis of the West * Stage 4-3: Valley of the Kings * Stage 4-4: Horus Hawk Ascending * Stage 4-5: Weighing of the Heart ; Stage 5: * Stage 5-1: Eye of Horus * Stage 5-2: Anubis Aegyptus * Stage 5-3: Reign of the Heretic King * Stage 5-4: Invasion of the Hyksos * Stage 5-5: Arma Megiddo Category:Difficulties